Irresponsible Dad
by Jewelcatcher
Summary: A simple PWP fic involving a frisky, feminine Scraggy and his equally lust crazed Scrafty father having a quick thrill in the backyard. Pretty much father/son incest from start to finish and writing personal practice.


**Pfft haven't written since April Fool's day. Just a quick and complete PWP fic for a sweetheart friend of mine. Go in with expectations of possible grammatical errors or mispellings, apologies if it's too bad for you to withstand.**

 **Otherwise, hope you enjoy, friends.**

* * *

"Dad! I'm home!" A voice rang through the house, soft and feminine yet with a touch of brattiness. A Scraggy kicked the door closed and threw their bag onto the ground lazily with a huff, wiping away sweat dripping off of their face. "Hey Dad? Are you here?" The voice called out again, loud and echoing slightly into the house. Nothing again. "Probably out back." The Scraggy told themself and sighed, slumping through the lounge into the kitchen and to the backdoor. Looking through the window, they'd spot a Scrafty lazing in the concealed yard, flopped onto his back and gazing up at the orange and purple evening sky. Tugging open the door, the Scraggy stepped out and made themself known by clearing their throat. "Ahem!"

"Hmm? Oh, Aka, you're home~" The Scrafty spoke with a sultry tone, smiling at the pouting Scraggy. "How was school today, son?"

"Was fine, dad. I thought you were supposed to be coming to pick me up today!" The now male identified Scraggy huffed as he stomped over to the larger male still laying in the grass. He plopped himself right onto his father's lap without a second thought and looked down at the smiling male.

"Oh shucks, I'm sorry, sweetie. I completely forgot I was gonna be coming today!" He apologized and reached a hand up to tenderly caress the lithe, girly male's chest, earning another huff out of the young hoodlum-like Pokemon.

"Yeah, well sorry isn't gonna make that long, boring walk home along any better! You got some making up to me to do for completely forgetting about me, Dad!" Aka spoke and leaned down, his face hovering inches above his fathers. The Scrafty's sultry smile becoming a mischievous smirk and without a word, he grabbed his son by the shoulders and tugged him down, lips meeting lips in a firm kiss. Aka's eyes shot open and his face flushed a bright red as he found himself suddenly locking lips with his dad in their backyard. The place was a small space and covered by fence that towered up 7 feet high so they were relatively hidden from the public unless the a rather tall 'mon happened by, though not many very tall Pokemon lived around their part of the woods so they were pretty much as private as a public 'show' was gonna get.

Aka didn't even try to fight the sudden kiss. Instead, he leaned right in, returning it with equal desire and passion, arousal immediately spiking between the two. Aka shivered, feeling his father's baggy pants tenting against his own, the Scrafty's shaft bobbing in its confinement while the Scraggy's own lust stiffened up. Scraggy's hands slipped down to peel away his son's pants, exposing the young male's impressive 7 inches, a hand wrapping around the girth and pumping slowly along his son's pride. Aka shook and gasped as his father began to stroke him off during the heat of their kiss, moaning into his dad's maw, tongues wrestling for dominance, the Scrafty easily overpowering and letting a growl rumble in his throat before pulling back from the kiss, breaking it and gazing into his son's eyes, lust pure in his own. "So... how's this for a start to that apologize, baby~?" the Scrafty teased, squeezing at the base of his son's shaft and being rewarded with a slow spill of precum, the scent of sweet musk coming off the feminine male while his own powerful, masculine scent mixed in, leaving both father and son trembling and panting with want, cocks bobbing with life and arousal.

"Y-you can... do way better than thaaat...mmmhhhd-daaad...~" Aka taunted, smirking and bucking his hips into the Scrafty's stroking hand. Scrafty smirked and squeezed more firmly, pumping faster at his son's dick, watching the boy yelp, whine, and mewl aloud as he was rapidly jerked off by his horny father. Meanwhile, said Scrafty sneaked his other hand to slip away his own pants, leaving them dangling at his knees, his thicker 10 inches of large meat slapping right against his son's right, plump cheek, winning a yelp and hard spurt of precum from the younger male. "Mmmh... h-hope you know what you're doing with that thing, daddy..~"

"Oh believe me..." the Scrafty began, his cock pressing and grinding between the Scraggy's plump cheeks, growling lowly while his hand glides rapidly along his son's dick, "...you're in for the apology of a lifetime, baby...~" He gave his son a hard spank to the right cheek, a slutty moan of want sounding off from the Scraggy in response and his ass grinding back against his father's meaty arousal. He growled lowly, his cock lathering his son's pucker in precum; this was far from the first time they'd done this before whether obvious or not... so having thick, meaty Scrafty dick ravaging his body was nothing new but never short of absolutely incredible to both parties. "Just say the word... and I'll make you squeal~"

"Mmmf..." Aka panted, biting his lip and gazing down at his dad, tip of the male's thickness kissing his ring. "...fuck me... like an animal, daddy dearest~" Scrafty needed no more than that. Both hands grabbed his son at the hips and brought him down onto every meaty inch of slick, thick cock. Both males moaned aloud to one another, Aka's back arched, the Scraggy quaking, eyes rolling back a quick moment and his cock bobbing wildly. He'd almost had a fucking orgasm right then and there. "Sh-shiiiit, d-daddy!"

"Grrhgh... f-fuuuck, you never... cease to be so damn tight, son...~" Scrafty grunted, hips grinding and gyrating, stirring his dick about in the Scraggy's soft, warm depths. Precum lathered the male's walls as Scrafty's cock kept pumping with the clear, musky fluid, lubricating his slutty son's tunnel for what was sure to be a wild, merciless ass railing. He looked up to his panting son, seeing the lust and the need in his eyes and no words were needed to know that the Scraggy wanted him to start bouncing him on that dick. And he did just that, gripping to his son's hips and bringing the male up about 7 inches of fat Scrafty meat then letting gravity drop him back on that dick with both moaning out and another bob and spray of pre from the slutty boy's dick onto his chest and belly. Every moment of sex was intense. Neither wanted to wait this time nor go through the foreplay. Aka was horny, he wanted his dad to pick him up so he'd surprise the Scrafty with a 'ride' in the park right on the outskirts of the woods where they could be seen by any idling eyes looking of a bit too far. The thrills of sex in the public and knowing they could be caught at any moment always made them more aroused than ever. It left them finding themselves with a dick inside Aka's mouth or ass a lot more frequently than often while out and about, be it at the mall, in a parking lot, in an alleyway, wherever convenient. They'd never fucked in the open public before, though, only in places secluded enough to get wild but open enough that they risked being seen.

Moans rang out nonstop from the Scraggy bouncing along the big dick spreading his walls, his body quaking, pleasure racking his form being jerked off by his loving father and fucked all the while by the same male. He tried to speak, but nothing but slutty moans and garbled gibberish came from the panting mess of a femboy. Scrafty, meanwhile, was a growling mess of bliss, watching his lithe son riding him and bounce so roughly, so quickly. Were it not for the big, bouncing dick between the Scraggy's legs, he'd swear his son were a girl. Even down to his voice, everything about him was so feminine, so girly. It kept him rock hard on the regular, and whenever his tents were caught by his son, there were ways of putting away said tent. Very few would approve of such, not because it were two males going at it, but because it was father and son. While there were plentiful incestuous couples here and there in these woods, it was all in secret. They knew it was wrong. But that didn't stop the fact that it felt so fucking good to hide your arousal in a tight boy or girl's willing, consenting depths.

For once, hypocrisy felt amazing.

"How's that dick feelin', love? You're looking a lot more into it than normal~" Scrafty teased, watching the male keep up his riding, sweat dripping off both hoodlum Pokemon from both the summer heat and their musky, lusty lovemaking. Scraggy struggled to make words, but again he was merely a mess of cries and moans, between panting for more and gasping for his dad's 'love'. "Heh heh... cock feels too good to speak? That's okay... those cute moans say more than enough~" He spoke, squeezing his son's cock once again and gliding it fast along the slick, glistening meat. Their moans were loud, they didn't care who heard them. Passersby would have to willingly climb the fence to see what's happening, but they didn't need to see to know that somebody was getting a good, deep dicking. Though they wouldn't know it was quite the gay loving from the feminine whines, it didn't matter. It left anyone walking pass feeling uncomfortable in their pants and would possibly lead to more of the same happenings going on later in the night in other homes.

"D-d-daaaad-ddyyyyy...oohhhh m-my fffuuuck, I'm... nooohhh..not gonnaaahnggh!... last l-like thiiis..~!" Aka cried out between moans and gasps. His words were sloppy between the moans of bliss, but his dad got the message. The throbbing and pulsing in his grip, the constant shots of pre, the convulsions in his son's body and tailhole hugging and massaging down his dick, and his bounces losing rhythm, becoming sporadic and shaky. He was so close, and he knew the orgasm was gonna be a hard one.

"Let it out, baby... t-together... cum on daddy~" Scrafty spoke with one more growl, grabbing his son by the hips again with both hands and pistoning his hips, rutting the male's ass, aiming his humps, dragging and jabbing walls, one particular thrust hitting right onto his son's prostate and following with a powerful slam to the hilt, balls deep and roaring. "Grrrrhhhgh fffFUUUUCK!" Scrafty howled, bursts upon bursts of slimy white heat erupting into his son. His eyes shut tight, gritting his teeth, growling loudly while he came powerfully into his son, healthy love squirting into those depths and out of them alike, flooding his boy and making a spraying mess of nut onto his crotch and the grass below.

"GAAAH! DADDY YEEEESS!" Aka screamed, his eyes rolled back, back arched, tongue dangling from his opened maw, drooling over himself while he shot strong, hard ropes of cream onto his father's chest and face, some extra powerful strings of seed flinging over the Scrafty's head onto the grass behind him. Their bodies shook and convulsed together in orgasmic harmony while they made messes internally and externally upon one another and their yard. Half a minute of climactic passion passed before they finally stopped pumping one another with cum, collapsing into a mess of cum, eyes closed and chests heaving fast, gasping for air. Sweat trickled onto and off of one another's bodies as they gazed upon each other's eyes weakly and shared one last sloppy, passionate kiss, lasting a few seconds of tongue dancing and saliva swapping before pulling back.

"So... forgive me yet, son..~?" Scrafty spoke with a smirk and murr. The Scraggy gave a sultry smile and a nuzzle against his father's sweaty chest.

"Yeah... I forgive ya~"

"Good. My lovely son..." Scrafty smiled and stroked his hands tenderly along the exhausted Scraggy's back.

"Mmmhh hehehe... my irresponsible daddy... I love you~"

* * *

 **Will probably be loads more quickies like this in the near future, perhaps. A really faved pairing of mine-Scraggy and Scrafty are underrated-plus gay incest is a faved fetish.**

 **Hope you had a nice enough read and perhaps a quick thrill. Apologies again if it's riddled with errors, I'm not good at this.**


End file.
